Niño bueno
by lori777
Summary: Yuuko pasea por la gran ciudad de Tokio donde conoce a un pequeñito con un destino terrible.


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP.**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews n.n**

**Un niño bueno**

Un niño tan noble que sufre por su propio corazón puro. Parado bajo los cerezos, perdido en la enrome ciudad de Tokio. Un encuentro del destino, un joven de secundaria iba saliendo cuando se encontró con "ella". Una mujer alta de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos de un color rojo tan intenso igual que la sangre que aún brotaba de su mano, sangre ajena, sangre pura ensuciada, sangre de una _víctima del cerezo_. La mujer lo miraba fijamente, venía fumando una pipa, el humo a su alrededor le daba un aire más extraño.

— Fumar es un mal hábito… — dijo el joven con una sonrisa, queriendo distraerla, de cierta forma sentía que no podía competir con ella, tenía un aura muy poderosa.

— Dímelo mejor en diez años, mocoso… — contestó la mujer, entonces dio un sorbo a su pipa, y emprendió camino hacia el cerezo, el joven se incomodo, pero era mejor salir de ahí.

La extraña mujer llegó hasta donde estaba un pequeño no mayor de los ocho o nueve años, era lindo, tenía una cara tierna, y un alma pura. Pero sus manitas estaban marcadas con el signo de la desgracia, una desgracia que no se podía evitar. El pequeño estaba en un trance, entonces la mujer lo despertó.

— Hola — dijo ella, el pequeño ni siquiera reparo en lo que ocurrió.

— Hola, soy Sumeragi Subaru… — se presentó con una reverencia, ella sonrió, al parecer aún no ha aprendido nada.

— Hola Subaru-kun, me llamo Ichihara Yuuko, claro que ese es un nombre falso — dijo la mujer, el pequeño se confundió. — Pero llámame Yuuko — entonces el niño sonrió. — Sabes eres muy lindo — comentó Yuuko, el pequeño se sonrojo.

— No es cierto, mi hermana, ella si es linda — dijo Subaru negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo es ella? — pregunto Yuuko interesada.

— Ah…pues… igual a mí, pero nada más en la cara, es que somos hermanos gemelos — explico el niño con rubor en la cara, estaba nervioso.

— Jejeje eres tierno, lindo y divertido — remato la mujer, si el pequeño seguía así seguro le daba fiebre por los nervios, — pero también eres uno de "ellos", uno que domina el _**ying **_y el _**yang**_… un poderoso _**Onmyuoji **_— dijo Yuuko con la mirada seria.

— ¿Eh? No… yo no… mi abuela si es poderosa — dijo el pequeñito.

— Jajaja que modesto… y aún así eres el 13° líder del Clan Sumeragi, ¿no es cierto? — dijo Yuuko. Subaru asintió.

— Pero como lo sabes… — replico el pequeñito.

— "Sumeragi… Sumeragi Subaru", tu nombre me lo dijo — explico Yuuko, Subaru se sentía algo tonto.

Yuuko lo miró un momento, en ese instante pudo ver la tragedia venidera y lo que el corazón puro y amable de ese pequeño iba a sufrir. Entonces se agachó a su altura y lo abrazo con suavidad, cabe mencionar que dejo la pipa tirada a medio camino.

— Un buen niño, Subaru… eres un buen niño — decía Yuuko con voz suave, — Sumeragi Subaru deseo que seas feliz más que nadie pero… _**la felicidad esta en uno mismo…**_ — con esas palabras, Subaru regresó al trance, Yuuko se levanto, acarició sus cabellos y luego desapareció de ahí, igual que el humo se desvaneció en el aire.

Subaru fue encontrado por su abuela, lo había buscado por todas partes pero cuando lo encontró, vio en su manita con las marcas del Sakurazukamori, las marcas que significaban que ahora su nieto era presa del asesino del clan Sakurazuka. En ese instante creo para su nieto unos guantes especiales teniendo la esperanza de que el monstruo llamado Sakurazuka no lo encuentre nunca. Pero que equivocada estaba, la moneda fue lanzada, el destino sellado, sin embargo… no todo esta escrito, el futuro por mínima que sea, puede ser cambiado.

Tienda de Yuuko, tiempo actual

— Nee, Yuuko-san ¿en qué piensas? — Yuuko miro por unos segundos a su sirviente-esclavo-aprendiz, Watanuki Kimihiro, entonces sonrió.

— En que quiero más ¡¡sake!! — grito alegre, Watanuki se enfado.

— Y yo que te pregunte porque estaba preocupado, pero ya no te vuelvo a preguntar nada — refunfuñaba el joven, Yuuko reía.

— La felicidad esta en uno mismo… — dijo en el aire mientras veía a Watanuki alejarse acompañado de Maru, Moro y Mokona. — Eso también para ti… Watanuki Kimihiro — agregó alegre, — ¿verdad, Clow? —. Silencio.

**FIN**


End file.
